


Life In Color

by likeromeoandjuliet



Series: Short Tales of Betty and Jughead [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, cute babies who deserve happiness, domestic little shits, what should’ve happened after Betty was sent to the Sisters by her freaking mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeromeoandjuliet/pseuds/likeromeoandjuliet
Summary: After Betty returns from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, she gets emancipated. Jughead and Betty start a life together. This is little snippets of their life.OrWhat should’ve happened after Betty was sent to the Sisters.OrBetty and Jughead deserve happiness. And Alice Cooper is a bitch.





	Life In Color

“I’m sorry, Alice, but I will not be coming back to this house not will I go to the farm.” 

Her words pour out of her mouth, her tone cold and harsh, harsher than ever. Jughead stood behind her, protectively and she tries to focus on him, only him, not her mother who apparently has no idea what she’s done wrong. 

Alice Cooper had sent her to that god awful place to get drugged and tortured. Her own mother had sent her there because she wouldn’t obey her, because she wouldn’t stop trying to fix this mess that had been happening. She had chosen the farm over her own daughter. Jughead had been worried sick, not knowing where she had been and when she finally found a way out of that hellhole, he had been the first call she had made. And they driven back to his trailer for the night. 

Now, however, she was at the Cooper residence picking her things up to leave what had been her home all her life. With emancipation papers on one hand and the love of her life holding the other. 

“Elizabeth, it was for the best and-“ 

“Please don’t say another word. I’m done with you. I never want to see you again. I want you out of my life, Alice.” She snaps. “This is will make sure of it.” Betty hands her the papers. “All the evidence points that I’ll be better off without you.” 

“You don’t even have a job, Elizabeth.” Alice scoffed. 

Betty glances at Jughead with a soft smile. “I actually do. Attorney McCoy offered me a job. Research. I start work on Monday.” 

Alice shakes her head. “You’re gonna live with him, I assume?” 

“Yes.” Betty nods. “Yes, I am.” 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this. I’m your mother, Elizabeth.” 

“That’s precisely why I’m doing this. I’m sick and tired of having you screw up my life, again and again. At some point, if I let you, you would’ve broke me. So I’m making a choice for my sake.” 

•

They get an apartment on the Southside. It’s a small and old but it feels a little bit like home once it’s furnished. Betty tells him they can always add on to it as time goes by when he insists she deserves better than a shitty apartment, vulnerable in their bedroom, in their apartment. She tells him it’s enough, because it’s theirs. He had refused to let her move into the trailer he shared with his father, so they stayed in the trailer for two weeks before he told her he had found something that was within their budget, with both their jobs and a generous offer from Veronica to help them furnish the apartment, an offer they couldn’t refuse given how hellbent on doing it Veronica was. Fred had restored the kitchen almost fully, refusing to accept money from them no matter how many times they offered. 

Moving day is filled with their friends, his father and Fred Andrews building furniture trying to make the whole place feel like home. The day ends with them eating pizzas all together. It feels like everything will finally be okay, it feels right. 

When they go to bed that night, in a place that is all theirs, Betty feels more at home than she’s felt in the Cooper household her whole life. Falling asleep with him feels like everything falling into place, as if all things were finally in order with the universe. 

“What are you thinking about?” He questions as they lie together, her head on his chest. 

She lifts her head off to look at him. “I’m just happy, Juggie. This is happening and I know it’ll be hard but I feel at ease knowing that we can do this.” He grins, pressing his lips to hers. “And this is so much better than the bunker.” She jokes when they pull away. 

“We’re home, baby.” Jughead tells her. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

She knows she wants him for the rest of her days, just like this. 

College has to wait for a while longer, a year later. They’re saving up so they can go to New York.They would’ve had scholarships, had they gone, but they wanted to do it right, they wanted to be safe. Even with scholarships, it definitely still wouldn’t cover all the costs. So for a year, they stay in Riverdale while their friends are off to college. 

It feels a bit strange to not have Archie and Veronica over for dinner every weekend, for the first time Archie Andrews isn’t in Riverdale with them, the three musketeers now live away from each other. But they go visit a few times, in New York, all paid by Veronica and during those visits, they look around for options. 

Sierra McCoy informs her that most colleges offer privileges for married people, scholarships which she was vaguely aware of but it had never crossed her mind. And Betty has the idea stuck in her mind for weeks. It’s not that much of a step, technically. They’ve been together for almost four years, living together for two of those, neither of them have any idea of ever ending it. But then it’s marriage, for real, signed on a piece of paper, legally. Husband and wife. And her heart races a bit with the idea of it all. 

She has the word marriage screaming in her mind for the rest of the day and when she gets home, she can smell whatever delicious meal Jughead is cooking and she immediately feels calmer because she feels home. 

“Babe?” His voice bounces off the walls and she smiles, walking to the kitchen. He’s stirring something and she wraps her arms around him from behind. “Hey, you.” He murmurs, turning around so he can wrap his arms around her. She buries her face in his chest, sighing. “Rough day?” 

She sighs. “Tiring.” She mumbles before lifting her head up to press a kiss to his lips. “How was your day?” 

“It was okay. All things considered.” He chuckles. Jughead had gotten a job at the police station, once Sheriff Keller was back in his rightful position. His job consisted of organizing files, filing evidence. For a normal person that would be boring but Jughead liked it, all the information in his hands. And being there, he sometimes noticed details that the cops didn’t and he had cracked a few cases. And it has given him tons of inspiration for books. He also wrote articles for a magazine online, which was a huge help in the financial department. “Just glad to be home.” He whispers. 

Home. The word had gained whole different dimension lately, for both of them. It was everything to feel so whole, so happy and content. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

They have dinner, talking about their day. And throughout the entirety of it, Betty keeps thinking about what Sierra had told her. She has no idea how to bring it up, she has no idea wether she wants to do it or not, but she wants to put the possibility of it out there. 

“You okay? You seem distracted.” Jughead points out, grabbing her hand gently. 

She smiles. “Yeah, just tired, baby.” 

“You sure?” She nods. “Want me to run you a bath?” 

“You’re sweet but really I just wanna watch a movie and cuddle with you on the couch.” 

“Then let’s go. It’s Friday, we can do the dishes in the morning.” He stands up. 

“Juggie, we kind of have to be responsible adults here.” She whines, unable to keep the smile off her face. 

“We can adult in the morning, come on.” He insists, holding his hand out. She laughs, taking it and following him to the couch. She wraps herself around him, sighing blissfully as he picks a movie. 

Halfway through the movie, her are dropping and she still hasn’t found a way to bring the marriage topic up. 

“Wanna go to bed? You’re falling asleep on me, Betts.” He murmurs. 

“Can we talk?” She asks softly, placing a hand on his cheek. “It’s nothing bad, I promise.” She smiles softly and he relaxes. 

“What is it?” 

“I was talking to Sierra today and um...she mentioned that most colleges and specifically our colleges have scholarships for um...well...married students. And they are quite beneficial, like in our case, it would be an amazing option, according to her.” 

Jughead’s eyes widen and he grabs her face. “You can’t beat me to the question, Betty.” It takes her a second to realize that his reaction isn’t panic or shock, it’s completely calm and easy and there’s a glint of happiness in his eyes she can’t miss when she looks at him. 

“I haven’t.” She laughs. “I wasn’t even sure this was like a real possibility for us.” 

Jughead looks at her in disbelief. “Of course it is. One way or the other, it’ll happen right? Marriage is in our cards. If we happen to anticipate it a little, what’s so wrong about that? I have nothing against calling you my wife.” 

Her heart flutters. “Ask me.” She whispers. 

“I don’t have a ring.” 

“I don’t care.” 

He grins, pressing his lips to her. “Betty Cooper, will you marry me?” 

•

They get married on a Wednesday a month later. Veronica, as all things go with her, refused to let them just randomly get married in the Riverdale Courthouse, with them as their witnesses. So she organized a whole thing by Sweetwater River, as big as they allowed her to organize, which meant Veronica, Archie, Cheryl, Toni, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Kevin, Josie and Fred, that was as big as they wanted it to get. 

Betty feels on top of the world, as she sits at a table with the people she loves most, a ring on her finger, her husband by her side. It feels perfect. 

As a kid, she had always pictured a big wedding for herself. An extensive list of people, a DJ or a band, a huge cake, fireworks, a gorgeous wedding dress. But her actual wedding is exactly what she wants, it’s intimate and real and her heart is happy because she’s so in love with him. And it’s all she’ll ever want. He’s all she’ll ever want. 

“Betts?” He murmurs beside her, nuzzling into her shoulder. 

“Mmmh?” 

“We’re married.” She laughs at his soft words. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you.” She presses her lips to his and he hears Archie wolf whistle from the dance floor where all their friends are dancing. They separate with huge grins on their faces and look at their friends. 

“Ain’t the honeymoon just yet, Jones!” Toni smirks and he rolls his eyes. 

“It’s my wedding day, I think I get to kiss my wife, Topaz!” Jughead calls out and then turns his attention to Betty. 

“Baby?” 

“Mmmh?” 

“You calling me your wife is a major turn on.” His eyes darken. “Think we can ditch our own wedding?” 

“I think Veronica is going to murder us and I will happily go down if you’re thinking what I’m thinking.” He smirks. “I think my wife deserves what I have in mind.” 

•

It hurts like hell to leave their little apartment. As they pack everything into boxes, Betty tears up at least three times in the kitchen alone. Every corner of the apartment holds a special memory, cemented in their hearts forever. But New York in a new chapter in their story, the place where she hopes the world will turn the right way, where, as naive as it sounds, their dreams will come true. The place where she’ll become a badass lawyer and where Jughead will write for the New York Times, hopefully. 

Sierra had been tremendously helpful with their move. She had called up a friend from a law firm in New York and had gotten Betty a job, which was a hell of a start. And Jughead had gotten a job writing for a small magazine, it wasn’t full time obviously but according to every plan they had made and reviewed a hundred of times, with their scholarships, they can really make it, without having to worry if there’ll be food on the table. They might not have enough to treat themselves to things they want but they’ll have enough for what they need and for now that’s enough, a small sacrifice for their future. 

“I’m gonna miss this place.” They stand in their now empty living room, Jughead’s arms are around her waist from behind as they take one last look as a goodbye. 

She nods. “Yeah, me too.” But she smiles, knowing they have so much ahead. “We’ll make New York feel like home too.” 

He turns her around to meet his gaze. “You’re my home. Wherever you are, it’ll always be home.” 

She has no time to make an amused remark at how cheesy her husband is before he’s pulling her into a kiss. 

It feels as much of an ending as it does a start. The start of a new page in their life together, a life that had merged together when they were just fifteen years old. A new city, a new apartment, finally going to college. A new page. 

They have dinner at Veronica’s house the day they arrive in New York after everything is settled. And Veronica is suddenly aware of things she hadn’t noticed before about them. The way they work around each other is at a rhythm she doesn’t quite understand, it’s almost as if they’re one, they’re so tune with each, and even after knowing them for years, she’s surprised at how perfectly in sync they are. She has never seen a love quite like their friends’, so pure and visceral. She finest think she’s ever seen someone look at another the way Betty and Jughead do. It’s warmth in all its colors. 

“So, you guys all set up?” Archie questions. 

“Almost. The couch and our desks are arriving tomorrow, and all the appliances from our apartment, but other than that, we’re good, right?” Betty glances at Jughead with a smile and he smiles back, a hand rubbing her shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you guys so much, I’m so happy you’re finally here!” Veronica grins. 

Jughead chuckles. “Took us a while but we got here.” Betty leans against him. “We’re glad to finally be with you guys again. We’ve missed you.” 

Veronica is touched with Jughead’s sincerity. They’ve butted heads more times than they can count but given everything that had happened in the years they’ve known each other, they had developed a strange friendship. Veronica trusts Jughead wholeheartedly and she appreciates who he is. But still, it’s rare that he manifests these kinds of feelings so openly. 

“Yeah, Riverdale just isn’t the same without you there.” Betty tells them. 

“And New York will never be the same now that you’re here. We’ve talked about it for so long, us four going to college, right? This city’s always been the dream.” Archie has the same boyish grin that he’s always had, the kind that made teachers give him a free pass, the kind that had girls swooning over him and the kind that could comfort anyone. 

A few hours later, Betty and Jughead lay on their bed, the same bed they had in Riverdale, but now in New York. There’s silence, apart from the buzzing streets of their new city. 

“It feels strange right?” Jughead murmurs, placing a kiss on her head. “Finally being here?” 

Betty glances up at him from her place of his chest. “It feels good though, doesn’t it?” 

He nods. “But at the same time, it feels too easy, even though we fought for this. Might be the pessimist in me, but somehow, even though I know we deserve every bit of happiness we’re having, I’m still waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know?” 

“I think...” she pauses for a second. “I think you and I, we’ve suffered too much. So we’re always looking at what can go wrong, we focus on it and although we’re better at controlling that now, it still happens. We’ve always seen this as a dream, far away and now we’re realizing it wasn’t a dream, it was a goal, and an achievable one at that because we’re here right now. And we deserve to be happy about it.” 

Jughead doesn’t say anything for a few seconds and then he tightens his hold on her, smiling into her hair. “I’m so glad I married you.” 

•

Archie and Veronica break up the next summer and it changes the dynamic of their week. It’s split now. They are very careful not to take any sides, things between the two hadn’t ended on bright terms. They’d been fighting for a while, about Veronica not making time for Archie, about Archie spending too much time with some girl from his college, about their wishes for the future not aligning at all. Both Jughead and Betty had been pseudo-therapists during the whole process, sometimes housing Archie in their apartment when it got too much. And when the day finally came and they broke up, it definitely changed the dynamic that had been there since high school. It felt a bit strange to suddenly not be able to be with them both at same time, being careful not to say the wrong thing when they were with them. The last time Jughead had brought up Archie was when they were having dinner together at the apartment, he casually mentioned him and Veronica had launched into a ten minute (rather angry) monologue, so they now they refrained from mentioning it unless either of the parties wanted to talk. 

Matters complicate even more at Thanksgiving. They usually spend Thanksgiving together, with the addition of all their friends who are usually without a family worth being thankful for. Veronica says it’s absolutely fine, that she can take it. That is manageable, even if she’s lying to herself, until Archie’s phone call. 

“Hey, man!” Jughead greets when he answers the phone. Betty’s cuddled up next to him on the couch, sleepy after a long day in school and then work. 

“Hey, Jug!” Archie greets back. “Listen, I wanted to ask you guys something.” 

“Should I put you on speaker?” He questions and Betty raises an eyebrow. Jughead puts the phone on speaker. “You’re on!” 

“Alright...um, I wanted to ask if you guys would mind if brought Ashley over for Thanksgiving?” Archie asks. 

Betty and Jughead eye each other immediately knowing it wouldn’t end well. “Arch...” 

“I feel like it’s about time everybody meets her and what a better way than to do it with everyone around, right?” 

“Arch, when you say everyone, you do know what that means right? Veronica will be there.” Betty reminds him, knowing exactly what the outcome will be. 

“Well yeah but it’s fine, right? I mean we’ve both moved on. It’s been a few months.” 

Jughead rolls his eyes. “Arch, you can’t really be that dense!” 

Archie Andrews is, in fact, that dense. Veronica is crying in their bathroom with both Jughead and Betty inside, at Thanksgiving, after holding it in for the entirety of dinner. Now she’s two glasses of wine in. Jughead looks mildly panicked, not really knowing what to do, while Betty does her best, trying to comfort her best friend. Jughead wants to punch Archie in the face for going against his and Betty’s wishes and advice. And for hurting Veronica, yet again. And he absolutely hates to be taking sides, but he has to acknowledge that Archie’s being an asshole, even if he’s doing it without knowing or understanding the effect it has on Ronnie. 

“Honey, you go outside and check on everyone, I’ll stay with her, okay?” Betty suggests, arms wrapped around Veronica. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” He nods and slips out quietly. 

Betty sighs as she rubs Veronica’s back, cursing Archie for his dumb way of thinking. 

“You know, I’ve kind of always known.” Veronica murmurs after a few minutes, now calmer. 

“What, V?” 

“That Archie and I would end.” She answers, with a shrug. “We’ve never had the kind of love you and Jug have. A love that’s pure and wholesome. Archie’s never looked at me the way Jug looks at you.” 

“Ronnie...” Betty breathes out. “You deserve a love like that too.” 

Veronica shakes her head. “I think you guys are one of a kind.” 

•

They’re at a college party Archie had dragged them to. It’s awful. There’s drunk people everywhere and it smells like beer and Betty would much rather be with her husband at home, curled up on the couch watching a movie. Jughead’s getting her a soda and they’re truthfully minutes away from telling Archie that they’re leaving. She can already hear Archie’s complaints. He’ll say they’re like an old married couple, that they should have fun. Jughead will roll his eyes and tell him that their idea of fun is very different from his. He’ll say that they’ve grown up too fast. She won’t tell Archie that they had to. Riverdale made them grow up and realize the things they wanted much sooner than a normal teenager. And she understands that Archie’s way of doing things is trying to be normal like everyone else, but she’s been close too losing Jughead too many times, to be left completely alone in this world. So she understands how quick things progressed in her life, in their relationship, but she also wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Hey, beautiful, having fun?” She hears someone ask beside her and she doesn’t really register that it’s directed at her. “Did you hear me?” 

She turns to look at the guy beside her, sharply. “Excuse me?” 

“I asked if you’re having fun?” He questions a little louder. “And maybe if you want, I know where it’s even more fun, babe.” 

Betty snorts, shaking her head. “No, thank you.” She tells him and the guy furrows his brow as if not understanding her words, so she points at Jughead. “See that guy making his way over here? That’s my husband.” 

“Husband?!” 

“Yeah and I wouldn’t mess with me if I were you so fuck off.” She smiles tightly before meeting Jughead halfway who sends her a questioning look. “Typical college dude bro. Just told him I was married.” 

Jughead grins, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. “You ready to leave? I told Archie we were probably going soon.” 

“Yes, please!” 

They’re in the Uber when Jughead kisses her passionately. 

“What was that for?” She asks with a grin. 

“It’s almost been two years since we got married, you know?” He answers, his forehead against hers. “And I love you more and more everyday, Betty Jones.” 

Betty had let go of Cooper and all that the name meant to her. For so long, she had been trapped in the Coopers. First, the picture perfect family of Riverdale, daughter of two high school sweethearts who ran the town newspaper. Then, the Coopers, a family destroyed, with a sister and her two kids, fathered by a dead Jason Blossom and the Cooper sisters, daughters of a serial killer father. Then after all that her mother had tortured her with, Cooper meant nothing but pain. Jones meant happiness and safety. Jones meant Jughead. Cooper was left in Riverdale with all its darkness. 

Now there’s only light, each morning beside him and every night she falls asleep cuddled up to him. 

Her nightmares are rare now and she remembers her good dreams. And somehow, most of the time, her husband finds his way into the ones she remembers. And she wants the warmth she feels, the safety forever. 

•

Betty gets a job right out of college. Her hard work during her internship paid off and now her and Jughead go out to dinner once a week. Jughead is almost getting his book published and he’s working for a magazine, writing articles, he’s written the ones on the cover a few times now. 

She likes her job and she’s secure in her qualities. She’s good at her job and she left college with the third best average in her whole year. Her confidence has been slowly building up over the years and she’s more comfortable in her own skin now. 

But with a new job, with more work on their shoulders, they’re exhausted. Betty’s been working hard to get promoted and she doesn’t seem to stop for a minute. When he wakes up she’s already gone to work and when he returns home, he has to wait for her. He’s been telling her she’s working too much, that she needs to slow down but she’s too stubborn, saying she needs the promotion. 

His knees almost give in when he answers his phone, an unknown number displayed on the screen. Betty has been rushed to the hospital due to dehydration. 

He’s been through this before. The panic of something being wrong with her. It’s absolutely earth shattering, the way their lives are so closely intertwined, how they’re bound for life and it knocks the air right off his chest, makes him spiral even the thought of her being hurt. It’s happened too many times. And he hates every second of it. 

She’ll be fine, he learns from the doctor, she just has to take care of herself a little more. And Jughead curses her for being so wrapped up in work that she forgot herself. She’d gotten better at it, but it wasn’t often that Betty put herself first and for years, Jughead’s tried to get her to see that she had to sometimes, that it was okay. 

She’s a bit groggy but she’s awake. He holds her hand as they listen to the doctor and for the second time that day, the air gets knocked out of his lungs at the last words the doctor says. 

“...and with the baby, it’s absolutely crucial that you take care of yourself.” 

“I’m sorry, did you just say baby?” Betty chokes out beside him while he remains frozen in his seat. 

The doctor furrows his brows. “Did you not know? You are three months pregnant, Mrs. Jones.” He smiles at them. “I’ll leave you now. You can go whenever you are ready. Congratulations!” 

 

“Holy shit...” Jughead murmurs beside her as she sits wide eyed. “Betts?” 

“I’m pregnant.” She whispers. “Oh my god! We’re having a baby, Jug!” His face breaks out into a grin and he pulls her into a kiss. She kisses him back fiercely, pulling him into her. “Juggie!” 

He takes a second to look at her, her expression a mix of shock, mild panic and happiness. She’s doubting the timing of it all, he knows, doubting herself. They’d talked about kids many times before and Jughead had gotten over his fear of becoming his father, understanding at last that his father gave him the example of what he shouldn’t do. And Betty, she never gave herself credit, she knew she would never put her children through what she had been through, but she didn’t believe that she would be good at raising a tiny human, all hers and Jughead’s and despite Jughead’s words of reassurance, she was still very much terrified about the idea. And now, here it was, bursting through the door, shattering their little world and already changing everything within minutes of them knowing of its existence. 

“Betts,” he places his hands on both sides of her face, rubbing her cheek. “I know this is happening a little earlier than we planned, but I’m happy, okay? And I know you’re already going through everything that’s about to happen, what we’ll need, how we’ll manage, how the timing’s off but this is our baby.” He lets out a soft chuckle. “We’ll figure it out, okay?” 

•

Being in Riverdale again is a little strange. They’re visiting Archie who had gone back to take over Fred’s construction company, it’s not at all what he thought he’d be doing, but he had ideas and a new energy in place. Archie had matured a lot, had also faced his past and when Fred got sick, the decision was fairly quick to make and he wanted to go back. He still played gigs here and there, but led a normal easy life. 

Veronica had moved on and she was engaged now. To a guy she had met in college, who was, if they were honest, perfect for her. In a way, the two of them had grown up, grown past the fantasies and the past and all that hurt them before. 

Daisy Jones had changed everything and everyone around her the minute she was born. She softened her aunts and uncles, making Cheryl play dress up and making Veronica’s usual loud voice be tamed by the green in her eyes. Their little family member had brought out something in all of them, a sense of what’s important and how someone so delicate, so small had them wrapped around their fingers. Daisy had so many people who would go to the end of the earth for her. 

Pop’s looks exactly the way they’d left it and the look on Pop Tate’s face when he sees the couple he had watched grow up over the years, Betty with Daisy on her hip, Jughead holding his wife’s hand, is absolutely priceless. The most beautiful genuine smile in the world as he gets from behind the counter up to them. 

“I like it, mommy. It’s pretty!” Daisy grins up at her mom, who laughs softly. Jughead places a hand on Betty’s back as Pop approaches them. 

“Hey, Pop!” He greets, with a smile on his face. 

“I almost didn’t believe my eyes, kids.” Pop says. “It’s been what, almost ten years or so?” 

Betty nods. “Something like that.” 

“Riverdale sure has missed you two and who’s this?” Pop asks, looking down at the green eyed five year old. 

“Want to introduce yourself, sweetheart?” Betty urges, placing a kiss on top of her head. Daisy nods, bouncing in her mother’s grip. 

She extends her hand. “Hi, I’m Daisy Jones and I really like your restaurant!” Daisy tells the old man, as polite as ever. 

“Oh, thank you very much, sweetie!” 

“She definitely doesn’t get her social skills from me.” Jughead jokes and Pop laughs. He still remembers Jughead as a kid, all shy and reserved. 

“You bet, Jug.” Pop agrees. “You remind me of your mom at your age, Daisy.” 

“I do?” The little girl widens her eyes and looks back at Betty. 

“Well, of course, you look just like her.” 

Betty smiles down at her daughter, so grateful for her. The conversation gets cut short when Daisy hears the words milkshake. She might have her mother’s social skills but her appetite is all her father’s. They go and sit in their usual booth, the one they had sat in for their entire lives. And they eat their usuals for the first time in years. But this time, there’s another milkshake beside Betty’s, a strawberry one with a colorful straw and a little girl marveling at how good it is, along with a burger and fries. 

“Oooh, this is so good!” Daisy mumbles, mouth full of fries. 

“Hey, don’t talk with your mouth full, princess. Remember the rules, I’ll just have to steal all your fries next time you do it.” Jughead scolds lightheartedly, reaching to grab a fry from Daisy’s. “Like this!” He grins, teasing her. 

“Daddy!” She giggles, leaning against her mother. It’s quiet for a moment, as she takes a sip of her milkshake. “I like this place.” 

“Yeah?” Betty runs a hand through her daughter’s hair. 

Daisy nods. “Yeah, it’s so quiet. That’s nice sometimes.” 

Betty glances at Jughead who laughs softly. “Yeah, it is, sweetie.” 

“I still like New York better.” She shrugs. 

“You say that every time we’re somewhere else, bug.” Betty says. 

Daisy just smiles. “Cause it’s home, mommy.” She tells them simply.

**Author's Note:**

> I will start doing some one shots! Please send in requests!!! And tell me what you feel about this! It’s always so important to me to know what you think, it gives motivation to keep writing!
> 
> Lots of love xx


End file.
